


亡命之徒——我最后的杀手生涯

by zhangzhou_sin



Category: BTS / Bangtan Boys / 방탄소년단
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangzhou_sin/pseuds/zhangzhou_sin
Summary: 其实只有一点点婴儿手推车，但是怕被查所以发到这里了。前面我自己还是很满意，但是后面又烂尾了。每天都是ooc，总之感谢观看。





	亡命之徒——我最后的杀手生涯

**Author's Note:**

> 其实只有一点点婴儿手推车，但是怕被查所以发到这里了。  
前面我自己还是很满意，但是后面又烂尾了。  
每天都是ooc，总之感谢观看。

00

“我所渴望的爱情：是可口的草莓蛋糕，是西街无名的大火，是旧纸盒里盗版的黄色碟片，在清冷的月光下沐浴，赤裸着相拥。”

01  
闵玧其拼命向小巷深处跑，不知道哪个瘪三出卖了他的行踪，害得他被追杀。方才的混战打光了他最后一颗子弹，腰腹的伤口流着血，难再多做纠缠，只得设法藏身。这是片老旧的城区，道路弯弯绕绕，人员鱼龙混杂，区外还设了一处警署，想来那群人不敢追得太紧惹出事端。  
漆黑的街道里没有一户人家亮灯，单凭白天的记忆攀上二楼的小阳台，一晃身摔在几盆花花草草上，硌得闵玧其更疼了。  
屋子的主人很警觉，灵活地滚下床伏在地上，借着皎白的月光看清不速之客的脸，苍白凄凉，活像半死不死的怨鬼。  
“玧其啊，”轻轻摇了摇，“不要睡。”  
架起胳膊把人抬到床上，从床底找出纱布棉花酒精，金硕珍叮嘱他咬紧毛巾，消过毒的刀抵在伤口上，干净利落剔出子弹。清理包扎好伤口，用温水给人擦干净脸和身体，换上自己新的睡衣。金硕珍趴在床边，闵玧其睡着的样子白白软软的，头发横七竖八粘在额头上，胸口随呼吸小频率地起伏，不就是楼下餐点铺的一元馒头嘛！笑了一下替人捏好被角，袭来的困意把他的意识抽走。  
下半夜金硕珍翻腾着醒过来一次，心里挂念玧其的伤口着实睡不安慰。看了看时间从床底掏出一小罐裕宁，对着闵玧其露在外面的小臂注射进去，那人轻微挣扎了下便睡死了。  
闵玧其醒来就看见金硕珍倾斜着躺在地上，手里攥着皱成一团的毛巾。  
赤脚走下床，托住金硕珍的后颈让对方头枕在腿上，阳光透过廉价棉布窗帘照进室内，金色的光勾勒他的轮廓，鼻翼落在半黑半明的阴影里，睫毛刷上一层光，细小漂浮的尘埃里一切如同温柔静谧的抚摸，逐渐展平身体的疼痛和头脑的混沌。  
“珍哥。”无人应答。  
勾起金硕珍的双腿打横抱起，怀里的人缩了一下，双手自然缠上。被放到床上以后好像有点清醒了，睁开眼叫闵玧其的名字，无意中发出嘟嘟囔囔撒娇似的声音，拉着他的手向一个方向用力。  
“玧其，嗯……你怎么起来了？”  
金硕珍的手像一团褶皱的纸巾，柔软但也坚硬，捏紧的时候会感受到指腹的厚茧，还有属于男性的宽大关节。他仰面躺着，嘴角跟着搓眼睛的手拉扯出弧度，眼皮起来落下。脚从被窝里蹬出来踹到闵玧其的膝盖下部，一脚，两脚，晃荡的脚像小孩子调皮的玩乐，又像成年人的挑逗游戏。闵玧其捉住金硕珍的脚腕，虎口卡着踝骨把人向自己拖。  
“等，等一下！开个玩笑而已！”麻溜地坐起来透过去怨恨的目光，“小气鬼！我去煮粥了！”  
粥煮好闵玧其正好收拾妥当，乖乖坐在餐桌一侧等金硕珍把香糯的白粥倒进碗里，顺手又加了点蜂蜜。  
好甜啊。闵玧其吃了一碗，胃里暖乎乎的，心情也跟着变好了。

这个城市的九月份还是很热的，特别是午后，吹进来的风又热又湿。家里只有一台电风扇，金硕珍让它只对着闵玧其吹，但不许他吹太久，半个小时必须休息五分钟。闵玧其每次看见金硕珍插着腰凶他“闵玧其你又一直吹风扇”“闵玧其你离风扇远一点”就忍不住逗人，无赖般沙发上一瘫或者把风扇调到大功率，金硕珍就会气得拔掉插头。  
六点天凉快的时候金硕珍有出去散步的习惯，鉴于闵玧其情况特殊只得陪他在阳台上吹吹凉风，看看三盆张牙舞爪的芦荟，还有个剩下一半的花盆。  
“你怎么不说话。”金硕珍问道。  
“我为什么要说话？”  
“不是，你吃我的住我的连句感谢都没有？”  
“不想说。”  
“没良心的，活该你受伤，怎么不打死你。”拳头锤了锤闵玧其的肩膀。  
“我死了你就没机会做好事了。”  
“呸，我是个杀手，不喜欢做好事。”  
“那你救我干什么？”  
“我金硕珍喜欢多管闲事不行啊，”瞪了闵玧其一眼，“你真该烧香拜佛感谢自己爬进的是我家，别人谁稀罕管你，哪个退了的不是唯恐避之不及。”  
“我不信佛。”  
“我也不信，”沉默了一会儿，“谁他妈在和你聊信不信佛的事！”  
“你这么凶没人爱的。”  
“是啊，追的小学弟都跑了，”说着说着靠在闵玧其肩膀上，“那天看见我在巷口打人跑得比谁都快，可我不是为了保护他嘛！没良心，你们男人都没良心！”  
“哥不是男人？”  
“你闭嘴。”  
“珍哥，”夕阳正对着射进来，闵玧其半闭着眼睛抱怨道：“你好沉。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“说了别那么凶，没人爱，”手揽过金硕珍的肩膀，“我们合作也有十年了吧，实在不行咋俩凑合凑合得了。”  
金硕珍直起腰盯着闵玧其的脸，面无表情好像在探究什么东西，气氛急转直下，远处的太阳也迅速坠落，原本大亮的天空开始迈入黑暗。闵玧其别开脸，手脚无处安放，习惯性啃食指甲。他站起来，问金硕珍要不要吃草莓蛋糕，金硕珍不开心的时候就喜欢吃草莓蛋糕。  
冷哼的声音刮过闵玧其的耳膜，他看见金硕珍讽刺的嘴角，舌头像鲜红的蛇信子轻吐，每个字刻意冷淡疏离。  
“不用了，你被抓了还要连累我，”顿了顿，“而且我已经不喜欢吃草莓蛋糕了，很早就不喜欢了。”  
闵玧其扯了扯裤子重新坐下，尴尬的手脚无处安放，木讷讷盯着对面阳台晾的一件红色吊带睡裙，风里肆意舞动，婀娜性感。  
“玧其有喜欢的人吗？”  
喜欢的人，他有喜欢的人吗？  
金硕珍谄媚地对着金南俊笑的脸倏地出现在眼前，穿着红色的吊带睡裙，突兀的锁骨连接着肩膀，暴露的大片皮肤微红。他坐在闵玧其腿上，叉开两条腿，反脚勾住闵玧其的小腿。他离他太近了，呼吸从张开的口里吹出来，小舌在两齿间轻抬，是挑逗又算不上挑逗。闵玧其的手从大腿摸到腰肢，向上碰到后背隆起的蝴蝶骨，像天使堕入凡间被折断翅膀留下的残缺，但真的是天使吗？恶魔的翅膀在折断时也会留下相同的伤口，他不愿深究，也并不在乎。性欲的冲动自下而上，仅仅是看着他闵玧其就觉得自己要交代了，那个地方已经翘的不容忽视。  
“玧其？”这一声来自现实。  
“啊……我，我大概有吧，谁年少没个初恋。”不自然地竖起腿，遮挡令人尴尬的地方。  
“我去做饭了。”  
金硕珍向门口走去，留下一个再平常不过的背影。那顿晚饭奇怪得无味，话题无聊透顶，很多年以后想起来仍觉得索然。  
闵玧其想金硕珍大概是那时候就知道自己喜欢他了。

02  
闵玧其不知道从哪弄来了块巧克力慕斯装在瓷盘里，早早拉着金硕珍在阳台的地板边坐下。无事献殷勤，非奸即盗，金硕珍不吃这套。  
“哪来的蛋糕？”  
“买的，用你的钱。”  
“你出去了？你不知道现在出去多危险吗？别的事打打马虎眼就算了，我不让你出门还不是为了你好，自己的命不想要的话当我放屁。”背过身不去看闵玧其，但是巧克力的味道一直往鼻子里钻，金硕珍咽了咽口水。  
“对不起，我是觉得你照顾我这么久，我怎么也该谢谢你，”闵玧其举着蛋糕，金硕珍也没有反应，“我不知道你现在爱吃什么，它和你挺像的。珍哥，对不起，别生气了。”  
“你说我像巧克力慕斯？”  
“嗯……”  
金硕珍夺过慕斯吃了一大口，“原谅你了。”  
金硕珍的动作让他猝不及防，闵玧其仍保持着端盘子的姿势，心跳悄悄的加快了。确实很像啊，苦中带甜，难分爱你好还是恨你好，也根本琢磨不透厚重的巧克力下你的心意。  
一个蛋糕下肚，金硕珍泡了两杯咖啡，延长短暂快乐的时光。  
消防车的警铃在很近的地方大作，简单旋律的反复鸣奏，加之尖细焦急的音调，让人烦躁的程度增加了三倍。  
金硕珍将半个身子探出窗口，西街街口的书店起了火，耀眼的火光和灰呛呛的烟雾不断上升，在半空里扩散弥漫。天空被割裂成两个部分，豁然大开的缺口是连接人间和地狱的通道。金硕珍伸出手，好像马上就要够到了，回家的路，在眼前和耳边极致的混乱里，好像马上就要够到了。  
闵玧其发现情况不对，眼疾手快揽住金硕珍的腰，他的脚差点就要离地，下一秒大概会翻出窗外。  
“好美……玧其你看，好美啊……”  
火势越来越大，橘红色火光争相跳入眼瞳，扭曲而狰狞。只有一辆消防车可以开进来，剩下的都被堵在巷子外面，消防员们背着装备试图靠人力制服大火。屋里的可燃物太多了，火很快蔓延到二楼的小阳台，稀稀拉拉的呼喊与求救四面八方而来，在耳边一般。背出来的人里有乌漆麻黑辨不出人形的，也有从头到脚流着血的，人们捂上鼻子或眼睛，独独一个小男孩站在人群的最前面平静得异常。  
金硕珍用力向外挣脱，他红了眼睛，他感觉到火已窜上他的皮肤，血腥味匍匐在浓烟之下，口腔塞满了粘稠的血液。  
无法呼吸了……在炙热灼烧的痛苦里，在等待命运救赎的祈祷里，在破碎的重新开始的勇气里，忒弥斯从未向他倾倒。  
一些白色的碎屑漂浮着，借风力到处乱刮，金硕珍和闵玧其的衣服也沾上了这些脏东西。  
闵玧其抬手遮住了金硕珍的眼睛，手心一片咸湿。失去视觉后其他感官变得更为敏感。嚎哭的声音还在继续，蛋白质烧焦的糊味令他反胃，但他深吸了一口气，呜呜咽咽吐出短促的音节。闵玧其的体温透过薄薄一层衣物提醒他还活着。  
无数次的梦，无数次的现实，金硕珍逼问自己的过错。在手起刀落的罪恶开始，他明明有能力结束一切，只需将刀尖调转方向。为什么要怯懦？以及此后神给予他的机会，悉数被浪费。金硕珍应该在七岁就死掉的，他应该死在一场电器短路引起的意外事故里，而不是撬开窗户逃到楼下的阳台，然后被当地报纸大肆宣扬他的生还。  
金硕珍松了劲，闵玧其趁机把他带到了地上。两人面对面躺着，眼泪的痕迹仍点缀在金硕珍脸上，衬托出娇弱病态的美感。他用手腕挡住眼睛，无奈讽刺的笑声跌宕而来，胸脯如潮涨潮落的海滩，形成一层一层的叠浪。  
“玧其啊，接吻吗？这个氛围不是很适合接吻嘛。”  
闵玧其捏住金硕珍的下巴吻了上去，手自然地搂住彼此的肩膀。那是一个很平静的吻，缓慢地开合嘴唇，细细舔弄唇珠的形状。金硕珍的唇珠鲜活得快要滴出水，闵玧其甚至品尝出了它的味道，像一碗未煮开的浓汤，甜和苦的香气将他包裹。而他自己的嘴里只有苦味，是刚刚那杯美式咖啡的味道。  
这个吻传递着千言万语和身不由己，没有人逾矩，在以齿为界的边缘“浅尝辄止”。金硕珍开始咬闵玧其唇内的软肉，打湿的睫毛把泪水一点一点刷上闵玧其的眼睑，湿润的触感让他回到了少年时期的训练场。

雨后翻新的青草味灌进肺部，那些钻心的疼痛被驱赶掉，四肢在阳光下渐渐恢复知觉。闵玧其的衣服湿透了，有雨水有泥土也有血迹，他听见地下传来的回音，有人正在靠近。但他一点力气都没有了，哪怕是睁开眼的力气，只任由来人站在自己旁边，影子挡住了大半的阳光。  
他俯下身，亲了亲闵玧其的脸颊。  
他说：“玧其啊，不要睡。”

03  
大火那日金硕珍的异常闵玧其没有再提，仅有一天穿过阳台的栏杆看着刷新的墙壁无意中开始了模棱两可的话题。  
“有些事，粉饰以甜美的外衣束之高阁就真的不存在吗？”闵玧其点起一支香烟，“伤口不能包扎的太严实，滋生了细菌就永远好不了了。”  
“你的伤已经好了。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我没受伤。”

隔日金硕珍买完菜在咖啡厅和朴智旻见了面。朴智旻穿着绣花的白色衬衫，戴着墨镜，而自己身上是小熊维尼的T恤，胳膊上挎了一个装满青菜的菜篮子，金硕珍想如果可以的话他宁愿冲到马路中间被卡车撞死。  
“Amazing！”朴智旻把墨镜摘下一半，“珍哥你怎么了？你的养老金呢？”  
金硕珍受不了朴智旻打量的目光，明明他很满意今天的打扮，这才是居家过日子的正常装扮好嘛！。  
“说不说正事了……”  
“当然当然，珍哥快讲。”  
“闵玧其已经可以正常活动了，不出半个月应该就会回去，”舀了一勺糖放进面前的咖啡杯，“而且我确定他喜欢我，我吻他他没有拒绝。”  
朴智旻委屈巴巴地小声反击：“我吻哥哥哥哥也都不会拒绝我呢。”  
“闵玧其从小失去双亲，在外流浪了十年才进入组织，他渴望感情，各种各样的，但是比常人谨慎。我了解他，我确定他能做我们的棋子。”  
“那珍哥也心甘情愿做我们的棋子吗？”  
金硕珍继续加着糖说道：“没有感情的棋子可不好操控，我劝你们好好记住我们之间的合作关系。”  
“My fault.”  
金硕珍重新拎起买的菜往门口走，加了小半瓶糖的咖啡被遗忘在桌面上，朴智旻拿起它尝了一口吐吐舌头放回了原位。  
耳机里传来郑号锡平淡的声音：“金硕珍谁都不相信，他不会喜欢闵玧其，所以不用盯得太紧。”  
不喜欢？朴智旻摇摇头，人心难测，结论未免下得太早，但他只有服从命令的职责，可没有提醒别人的职责，回了个“嗯”结束了通话。

金硕珍准备了丰盛的晚餐庆祝中秋节，餐具也是从柜子里新拆了一副。桌上摆了七盘菜，厨房的灶上用小火煨着海鲜汤，奶白色的，咕咚咕咚直冒泡。闵玧其咋舌，筷子先夹哪道菜好像都不对。  
“哥太夸张了，我们根本吃不完。”  
“第一次和玧其正式过中秋当然不能含糊，”看闵玧其不吃就拿他的碟子每样菜挑了些，“以前不是在出任务就是在训练，每次都是我们俩吃一个月饼。”抹去泪水，金硕珍喊着汤忘了急急忙忙跑进厨房，其实是怕被看见发红的眼睛。  
闵玧其印象里珍哥一直挺爱哭的，但都是偷偷摸摸背着人，留给大家一副坚强隐忍的模样。方才完全可以让眼泪流下来，偏要憋着假装不在乎，用副明朗的语气蒙混。现在指不定在厨房怎么哭呢。  
走到厨房门口看了一眼，金硕珍站在锅前面没精神地低着头，汤扬起的泡沫马上就要溢出来。闵玧其喊他的名字他才回神，迷迷糊糊直接用手抓锅盖，高温使他猛地缩回后退撞在柜子上。闵玧其冲进去抓着受伤的手送到水龙头下面，凉水刺激烫红的手指恢复为偏白的颜色，灼痛感转变成麻木。金硕珍保持着呆呆的状态，还没有从刚才一连串的事故和事后中回神。  
闵玧其两指箍住他的脸转向自己，语气不明地说道：“哥想什么呢？这样也不专心吗？”  
“没什么，”兀自害羞变红的耳尖，金硕珍发现他正依在闵玧其怀里，“我要去盛汤了。”  
“我去吧，哥去吃饭。”  
金硕珍靠着椅背迟迟不开动，厨房里闵玧其搅弄汤勺的样子和举枪的样子重合，滑稽搞笑却让他哭得更凶。他从闵玧其眼里看到了温柔和爱慕，全部是真实的，真实到他看不出破绽。凭金硕珍对闵玧其的了解和卓越的演技，这些原本都是计划内的，但他很难过，发自内心的难过。闵玧其是他遇见过最好的搭档，一场任务的配合甚至不需要语言交流，靠眼神和动作就可以完成，自己杀手生涯的辉煌成绩和赚下的大笔佣金一半是闵玧其的功劳。  
他蓦地感到惋惜，明明绝佳做杀手的料子，却怀着不该有的恻隐之心。既然父母抛弃了他，既然再无亲人，就应该明白这个世界已然将他抛弃。金硕珍好像找到了难过的源头，他在替闵玧其难过，难过不可多得的人才有了瑕疵，难过还有痴人对亲情对人的感情抱有一丝依恋和渴求。  
真是傻得可以，如此聪明一人竟败在这上面。  
碗被摆在面前，浓郁的香气熏得金硕珍眼前一片雾气，喝下半碗嘴里满是蛎子的鲜味。他对自己的厨艺赞不绝口，决定享受美食之后再思考闵玧其的事。  
第一次整顿饭下来没有交流，其实是金硕珍不想讲话装成情绪低落的样子，他知道闵玧其是很识相的一个人，安慰他肯定会等到饭后。

闵玧其刷完碗金硕珍已经开始在沙发上看碟片了，是部很俗套的爱情故事，男女主人公最终幸福地生活在了一起。金硕珍换碟的时候发现几盒碟片都看完了，闵玧其拒绝了再看一次的邀请，金硕珍说那就只能看那个箱子里的了。那是房东留下的一箱子色情碟片，各种paly设定，女主从岛国换到东南亚，据说看完连性功能障碍都能治好。  
闵玧其插着手盯着举着一张碟纠结的金硕珍说道：“放吧。”  
“啊？我，我真的放了？”  
屏幕里花花白白的肉体激不起金硕珍的欲望，女人口水乱流的样子反而让他有点恶心，别过头就看见闵玧其一脸冷淡地盯着屏幕，光打在他脸上黑白交错，时间于他眉宇间滞留，似乎在进行一场盛大的学术研究。  
女优过分矫作的呻吟似是刻意为之，刺激大脑皮层产生某种令人厌烦的信息，金硕珍不舒服地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这些都不在他的计划之内，闵玧其怎么看都是个性冷淡人士。金硕珍讨厌突如其来的惊喜，讨厌意外和临时起意，但顺水推舟偶尔可以为之。  
他在黑暗里轻轻嘬了下闵玧其的嘴唇，话里满是轻佻，“要做吗？这种氛围里不做很奇怪。”  
闵玧其压下来掌握了主动权，手在金硕珍的肩膀上摸索，抓紧尖锐的肩角。他吻过嘴唇后一路向下，凸出的喉结是男性的象征，故意在那里用了点力气咬下去，留下两条月牙形红白交错的牙印。  
“嘶——”  
继续吻下去，锁骨的两块骨头在舌尖游转，像瑰丽绽放的玫瑰，淡淡铺上红晕，芳香一点一点沁入心扉。手伸进宽松的睡衣，两点红樱在指腹按压下变得坚硬，金硕珍叫出了声，快感从胸部漫至整个胸口，他直接摸向了闵玧其的下体，鼓起紧密贴合手心。  
“哥哥为什么做什么都要看氛围？”  
他的嗓子是哑的，比留声机磁针与木制胶片螺纹摩擦出的靡靡之音更加迷人，这让金硕珍从听觉开始渴望与欲望交换灵魂。手掌穿过微抬起的臀部摸到小穴，干涩的边缘需要性的浸润与调教。第三根手指探进去的时候金硕珍忽地抓住闵玧其的胳膊，身子往前挪了一下，用脆弱的内壁祈求对敏感点的爱抚。  
闵玧其抽出一根手指，附在金硕珍耳边，“哥哥不回答我的问题吗？”  
“什，什么？”金硕珍的意识已经有点不太清醒了，他努力用手勾着闵玧其的脖子，但还是有东西不断地从身体里抽离，“玧其……快进来……快点……”分不清是本能抑或情难自控，手无力地拽下拉链，希望可以快速进行下去。  
闵玧其进去了，没有犹豫和停顿，一下子戳到了某处凸起。那里面不像外面看起来那么干涩，是温暖的粘糊糊的感觉，他觉得很是舒服，无规律地乱撞。金硕珍大叫着，后仰的脖颈与躯体连成弯曲的拱形，在非黑即白的闪烁灯光里化成抹若隐若现的彩虹。脚踝被抓着抬高，交合的地方近乎是垂直的九十度，最大限度膨胀开的穴口挤出白浊的液体，粘腻的饱含缱绻的媚意。  
他们开始接吻，肉体交叠拍打的鼓点和电视背景音混作一体，金硕珍呻吟的尾巴垫上女人尖尖的音色颇具层次感，像风漏过关不紧的窗缝，啾啾作响，刺耳过瘾。闵玧其没来得及撬开金硕珍的牙关，那人反倒慌慌张张先把舌头攻入他口腔，紊乱的气息热腾腾熏着粉色的面颊，温度越升越高。  
“嗯……玧……别，别，好舒服，雨，快递……”  
最后的字词化成气音，销声匿迹于沉淀的夜色，它是催情的魔咒毒药，是致幻的毒蝇伞，泪流不止，面色潮红。闵玧其托住金硕珍的屁股把人拥进怀中，金硕珍的手臂立刻缠上来，脑袋耷拉着在他的肩膀上自说自话。根本听不清楚，孩童睡梦里的呓语罢了。  
相和的地方一塌糊涂，褶皱的沙发垫如沁出糖心的花卷，一圈一圈裹着浓情蜜意。耻毛浓密的遮掩下是淫秽的声色场，生物最原始的冲动与情感随处可见，简单纯粹。金硕珍于颠沛的流浪里抓紧浮板，抓挠的指甲里存留的细微血丝和闵玧其后背的划口相称，猩红绝望。向深处去的坚砾性器捣弄住前列腺，快感自尾椎而生沿神经细胞到达脚尖，局部肌肉痉挛抽搐得厉害，整个脚面都蜷缩了起来。  
这场高潮出乎合理时间的漫长，兴奋感吊在半空不能坠地。金硕珍没有意识地迎合，后身满满当当的快乐超过头顶，可仍不满足地继续索要。他附上闵玧其抓在腰间的手，手心与手背是一片潮热的汗水，闵玧其反手与他十指相扣。  
“不要出去，射在里面好不好？”  
他眼里没有伪装的光彩，只拢着忽明忽暗的花火，将要盛放，将要熄灭。  
闵玧其亲吻了金硕珍的侧脸，灼热的精液射进去，金硕珍揪着闵玧其的头发啃住他的下颚肉。他任由他胡来，手轻轻拍打着哥哥的脊背，双双倒在狭窄的沙发上。电视机进入待机状态，但月亮意外地从云后探出头，稀稀薄薄地铺开来，恰好蒙住了金硕珍的眼睛。赤身裸体的两具年轻身体显得唯美且热烈，乳白色的肢体融化为一摊香甜的可可脂。  
金硕珍埋头在闵玧其的颈窝里，汗淋淋的头发把闵玧其的耳后沾湿了，他伸出舌头舔了舔金硕珍脖子上的皮肤，金硕珍推搡着只是让两个人距离更近。  
月光把气氛营造成浪漫的华尔兹前奏，闵玧其抱紧了哥哥，“哥哥知道现在应该说什么吗？不用猜，我可以告诉你，我爱你。”

04  
闵玧其把人抱进放满温水的浴缸，手指轻轻抠了抠小穴，半液化的精液就慢慢流了出来，在水中形成淡黄色的漂浮物。金硕珍笑眯眯扒着浴缸边，把背部让给闵玧其让他帮自己冲洗。  
等两个人穿上睡衣躺在床上金硕珍恢复了点力气，大手大脚缠住闵玧其倒分不清谁才是弟弟了。  
“气氛只是个借口。”  
“嗯？”  
“我在回答问题啊，气氛只是个借口，说到底还是我想和玧其这样做。”  
闵玧其低头在金硕珍发旋上亲了一口，相同的牛奶味在两人间徘徊。  
“哥哥再贴这么近我可不保证会做什么。”  
金硕珍的脸果然马上就红了，挣扎着往床边去却被闵玧其拿捏住，堵住嘴搅弄得津液沾在手背上。闵玧其这次才发现金硕珍根本不会换气。  
“我的哥哥该不会是只嘴上厉害的小雏鸡吧？”闵玧其捏捏金硕珍的鼻子，他想把这个肉麻的称呼延续下去，即使不是用在性事上。  
“你爹我七岁第一次做的时候你毛还没长齐呢！”周遭突然静了，金硕珍为自己一时松懈的口无遮拦懊恼，不知道刚刚怎么回事，躺在闵玧其怀里太舒服太让人安心了。  
“别用那种眼神看我。”他背过身用被子将两人隔绝。  
“金硕珍，”闵玧其口气变得严肃，“你好像从来没和我提过你以前的事。可我的老底都被你挖干净了。”  
“没必要。”  
“是，没必要。”后半句我没那个资格闵玧其没说，松开手下了床，故意把关门声弄的很大，明显是在赌气。  
他对金硕珍的了解不少但又算不上多，仅限于十六岁到二十七岁的十一年，再往前便无从查起，仿佛金硕珍一生下来就是十六岁。谣传他十二岁那年经历了一场大火，他的父母全部死于那场意外，唯独他，侥幸逃脱。但到底是意外还是人为，闵玧其想大概除了当事人不会再有人知道了。  
金硕珍翻来覆去地睡不着，他气这局的关键一步棋竟然死在自己的破嘴上，如果玧其真因此和他起了生疏提前离开便是前功尽弃。他坐起来仔细权衡利弊，其实闵玧其想知道的那段过去倒不是他的伤疤，反倒人尽皆知的火灾才是他的梦魇。他真的早就不在乎了，不然也不会脱口而出这样的玩笑，五年屈辱的性侵史已被他当作另一个人的人生彻底抛弃，他只是不愿意闵玧其知晓他的肮脏和不堪。最少不要被这个人讨厌，即使不是任务，他也很享受被闵玧其爱着这件事。  
金硕珍去隔壁房间敲了敲门，闵玧其踩着拖鞋过来开门，鞋底和地面摩擦发出声响。两个人面对面站着都不说话，金硕珍伸手碰了碰闵玧其，对方没有躲开。  
“你要是想知道，我可以说给你听。”  
“不用，哥的未来全部告诉我就可以了。”  
金硕珍又被闵玧其揽在怀里，黑暗中心脏的跳动有力而平稳，昭示着男人已步入睡眠。但金硕珍嗓子里憋了块东西，憋的他内心涌动，憋的他眼泪要流出来。  
他想到了他的母亲，那个偏执强势的女人，会抱着小小一团的自己说“不要愧疚了，小珍的以后都做个乖孩子就可以了。”她目睹了他弑父的全过程，无声地流泪，不为她的丈夫，为她没能早点保护的儿子。她想做个合格的妻子和母亲，却在两门功课里都拿了负分数。她像往常般抚摸自己孩子的脸颊，一遍一遍说着小珍对不起，妈妈对不起你，然后结束了生命。  
金硕珍手足无措，甚至来不及为母亲难过，他手里握着的刀上有父母两个人的血，如果警察调查起来他难逃其咎。他不在乎弑父，他早已在心中杀了他千万遍，但他不想背上弑母的罪名。金硕珍点燃了插排暴露在外的电线，他立于窗口，看着卷曲的火海将温馨的小家拆吃入腹，借着窗帘的帮助吊入了楼下的阳台。  
他开始放声大哭，愈演愈烈，从那时起他就是一个出色的演员了。  
金硕珍恨他的父亲，也恨他的母亲。他的父亲用五年时间打开了地狱的大门，而他的母亲则只用一瞬将他推入深渊。她有罪，她比她作恶的丈夫更加有罪，她不该带金硕珍来到这个世界又抛下他成全自己一个人的心安。  
一尸两命，她杀掉了她自己，还杀掉了原本有机会重新开始的金硕珍。

一切如同设想般，金硕珍和闵玧其不是情侣却过上了情侣间腻腻歪歪的两人生活。一起做饭，一起在阳台上看日落，偶尔偷摸在天黑以后逛个公园，大多数时候是用那个时间段看电影然后滚床单。  
日复一日，日复一日。闵玧其看到手机里的短信才回味过来，原来我是个杀手，原来我还有任务没完成啊。他和金硕珍说明了情况，金硕珍一副可以理解的样子，看不出舍不得，啃着排骨说早去早回。闵玧其蛮不是滋味的，走到门口回头看了好几眼说不出一句话来，最后瘪着嘴离开了。  
任务完成的很快，和金泰亨的交接也算顺利。闵玧其拆开牛皮纸袋看到的是金硕珍的资料。  
“什么意思？”  
“哥不知道？JIN哥有任务故意放水害南俊哥丢了竞选资格，退役也是没批准自己跑了。前些日子传出来珍哥在给对家做事就吩咐我找人把他做了，思来想去SUGA哥最合适，结果你人影找不见就搁置了。”  
“知道了，我会看着办。”  
“哎哎SUGA哥，可不要心软咧！虽然JIN哥平日对我不错，但这人情和工作要分开，不懂规矩的人可是不讨喜的。”  
闵玧其说不过金泰亨，伶牙俐齿的小子喜欢给人洗脑，听得多了他也没放几句在心上。摆摆手示意自己要走,留下个仅供瞻仰的潇洒背影。金泰亨摆出副崇拜的表情，不愧是SUGA哥哎！

金硕珍看到闵玧其气喘呼呼出现在家门口的时候故意做出惊喜的表情，咋咋呼呼招呼他进来。闵玧其鞋都没脱就往金硕珍手里塞了一张银行卡，外表被汗水湿的滑溜溜的。  
“所以玧其是来杀我的？”  
“后天八点，我在南码头等你，你拿着这个卡，我们一起走。”  
“如果我拒绝呢？”  
闵玧其脑袋嗡了一下，他得知金南俊要金硕珍的命以后慌了神，马不停蹄往这赶，现在才被金硕珍的一句话点醒。金硕珍从来没说过我喜欢你或者是我爱你，或许是一厢情愿地认为金硕珍愿意和他过一辈子，孰不知就像退役时都没有知会自己一样，压根连朋友都不算。  
“是啊，我怎么没想到，”闵玧其手上松了劲，淡淡的看不出情绪，“我会在那等哥十分钟，你不来我也会走。”  
金硕珍感叹闵玧其竟然是个又傻又纯情的人，想摸摸对方的头却被躲开了，再回神人已经不在了。他说不上来心里酸酸的不是滋味的感觉是什么，第一次摸闵玧其头的时候也是这样被避开了，后来很多很多次都被避开了，应该习惯的但又有点不一样。  
沙发上的手机响了，他看到朴智旻的名字，震动着无言的审判。  
“后天八点，南码头，带好你的一千万。”

05  
阳光照在身上烤出松木的香气，闵玧其张开手臂，和顺的风把他的衣服掀得很高。货船从这里离岗又在这里登陆，喧嚣的发动机声盖着人生，烟尘四起。赶路的人提着繁重的行李，和一排排集装箱挤在一块，这年代坐水船远行的不外乎贫穷和偷渡。闵玧其搓了搓鼻子，离四点十分剩下不到三分钟，赌错了呢。  
不过好像没关系，浪费十分钟晒晒太阳最少对身体有好处。闵玧其喜欢晒太阳，以前在训练场每次他以为自己要死了的时候总会被太阳晃醒，像是黑夜漫长煎熬同死亡的对抗都是为了此刻与这遥远温暖的重逢。这么好的天气是不是也预兆自己在和下次死亡慢慢靠近呢？毕竟昼夜交替是宇宙的规律，没有人会永藏深渊，自然也没有人能得到恒久的光明。  
时间到了，秒针滑向下一分钟的区域，闵玧其要坐的船也到了上船的时间。  
“闵玧其！”  
闵玧其听到那脆生生的声音笑了出来，他的手背在身后，一只手抓着另一只手的手腕。他记得金硕珍身上这件衣服，十八岁成人礼时自己送的礼物，金硕珍摆摆手说着虽然是玧其送的但是不行，哥只喜欢粉红色哦。然后衣服果如其所言地被塞进了衣柜的底层。在这节骨眼穿上的用意也可想而知。  
金硕珍左右手都提着行李，冲下一个斜坡飞扑进闵玧其怀里，闵玧其连连后退了很多步，身高体重都被压制。  
喜悦没到冲昏他头脑的时刻就有一截硬邦邦的抵在腰上，闵玧其动了一下金硕珍就把它压的更低一些。  
“为什么要回来找我？”  
“大概我和哥就是注定要在一起的命运吧。”  
闵玧其偏头轻而易举吻到了金硕珍的脖子，金硕珍加大手上的力度以示警告。  
“密码是你的生日，里面的钱哥哥要到当地去花。想和哥哥说的话我写在纸上放在你右口袋里面。一会儿朴智旻来了要赶紧和他走，金泰亨也会过来，我瞒不住他。”  
“哥哥到最后也没和我说过实话，假话哪怕骗骗我的也不肯说，可我和哥哥说的每一句都是真心实意的。”  
“我爱你金硕珍。”  
假的，金硕珍默念着。父母是假的，亲情是假的，意外是假的，相遇是假的，关心是假的，情愫是假的，眼前的闵玧其也是假的。他一个字都不要再听下去，理性才是唯一有理有据的信条，老师教过他上膛的枪必须得打出去，犹豫只会害了自己。手指扣动扳机的力量是很小的，沉重的是闵玧其压下来的重量，他扶着金硕珍的肩膀不让自己倒下。  
“和我渴望温吞的情感……没有关系，因为金硕珍，因为，金硕珍，因为第一个靠近的……金硕珍，为了这个才选择相信的。”  
后背冒血的伤口意味着生命的流逝，火药和鲜血的味道磨合交融，冲得人反胃。金硕珍用手掌轻轻盖住伤口，是必死无疑的部位，甚至不用等到失血过多。  
该有多痛啊玧其，为什么要相信一个什么都不相信的人呢？  
“好后悔啊……没有拉住你，在你第一次和我搭话的时候，我就该拉住你，告诉你，我很喜欢金硕珍，你要活下去……”闵玧其眼前是虚晃一片的灰黑色，他动不了，好在背后没有那么疼了。  
金硕珍从腋下架起闵玧其，从远处看还是保持着亲密的拥抱姿势，在这晴空下像是嵌进地平线的一幅画。他按住闵玧其被风吹起来的头发，眼泪断断续续滑下来，手上腻呼呼的血迹凝固在掌心的纹路里。  
又是那种很难过的感觉，玧其避开抚摸的时候，玧其煮汤的时候，玧其没有看向自己的时候。金硕珍演过和无数人的相爱，男人，女人，学生，白领，精湛的演技不曾被识破，可戏便是戏，他从来不懂爱源自何处又以什么模样存在。他只是妄自断定自己不会拥有这种情感。  
“玧其啊，不要睡。”  
“金硕珍想和你走，真的。”冷涩的声音如鲠在喉，“金硕珍想跟你走，我，我也想跟你走。”  
“对不起。”

一声枪响按下了快进键，原本哪怕步履蹒跚的老人腿脚都变得利索了，人群如潮水快速涌动，他们在海浪中央任由冲击，被推翻剥离远离海岸，退潮时再无限靠近，如此反复，循环不停。金硕珍猜是金泰亨和朴智旻碰面了，他把玧其放在地上用大衣盖住了他的面颊。攥紧右口袋里的船票顺着人群移动，他不断向前，他却被抛之于后。  
金硕珍排在队伍的末尾，回头能看到闵玧其的血向外一圈一圈流，人们抬起脚或绕开，一副对生死视若惘然的样子。他头上起了薄薄一层汗，掏手帕连带一张起皱的纸飞出来，抬手掀起的风加上海风的助推一下子远去几十米，金硕珍没来得及追出去转眼就寻不到了。  
检票员嚷嚷着下一个，他被身后的人往前推，硬生生塞进了船舱。金硕珍奔到夹板上，金泰亨不知何时立在闵玧其身旁，血从额前滴在地上，砸出一个一个空无的洞。他抬起脸，鼻梁嘴角满是伤口，狼狈不堪。金泰亨举起手，两指夹着张染上污血的纸，参次不齐的边缘应该是被撕裂过。  
金硕珍撑着栏杆恨不得跳下海，那是玧其留给他的字条，是玧其最后的夙愿叮嘱。  
“金硕珍，你要扔下玧其哥一个人走吗？”金泰亨笑着，声音断断续续飘进金硕珍的耳朵。  
金硕珍没有扔下闵玧其，因为金硕珍已经死了。

06  
基加利的气候是舒适的，一年中变化不大，不分四季。晚上有时凉些，需要盖厚毯子。生节奏也如同它的气候，缓慢地变化着，人们不用太着急就可以不慌不忙地跟上。和国家其他地方的景象完全不同，这里建筑鳞次栉比，生活有序安定，完全不是曾经那个经历过百万人屠杀的“死亡国度  
生的气息似乎已深入其中，所有人都正在试图遗忘和重建记忆，从花甲的老人到学语的儿童，世代交替的除了血脉难道没有浓厚的情感吗？家庭生活给人带来的不只是生活技能，更重要的是人性的侵染，在这样特殊的城市里更加能真切感受到这点。  
周末街上的人不少，大部分人和同伴压着马路在商业街上享受消费的乐趣。中午气温高了，金硕珍把袖子挽到小臂以上，熟练地将奶茶递给客人热情地说着欢迎再来，他的卢旺达语已经说得和当地人一样好了。  
这是金硕珍在卢旺达生活的第三年，他深深地爱上了这个城市。  
“珍哥！”  
“小国来了啊！”金硕珍笑着和男孩打招呼，男孩这个月几乎天天来买奶茶，金硕珍洞悉了他的动机但没有戳穿。  
“哥前几天问我那些数字我拿给密码学的前辈看了，他一会儿过来和哥讲。”  
“真是太麻烦你了。”  
“小事而已！”田柾国向街对面看了看，“喏，他来了。”  
金硕珍朝田柾国看的方向看过去，一个个子不太高的男生穿着双色的拼色薄外套，戴着渔夫帽和口罩，帽子下面露出来的一截头发是白色的。步伐懒散悠闲，脚好像踩在棉花上有气无力，穿过一个街口花了三分钟。  
那人站定在金硕珍面前，摘下口罩做了个自我介绍：“我叫闵松月。”

玧其……

玧其啊……

是你吗？

朦胧的泪水把光影折射地很散乱，透过万花筒看的世界色彩斑斓但缺少棱角，使得每一个不受约束的面都严丝合缝。这样相像的眉眼神情他不相信世界上会出现第二个。

“喂，你哭什么……你别哭了……  
“田柾国你朋友怎么哭了啊。”  
“我不知道啊，珍哥你怎么了，不舒服吗。”  
闵玧其向后退去，奈何金硕珍紧紧攥着他的袖子，手停在半空中收不回来。  
“金硕珍？是叫金硕珍吧？你不要激动，”金硕珍咬紧的下唇被压出死白色，看得闵松月揪心赶紧转移话题，“那个数字是中国的电报对应字码，意思是我爱你。你说是存款数，我转化成人民币有一千多万，但是好像没有别的特殊含义了。”#  
金硕珍拼命的点头还是不肯放手，蚊虫大的声音唤“玧其对不起”“玧其你回来好不好”“玧其我已经学会去爱了”，鼻涕眼泪用闵松月的衣服直接擦了。  
他眼底错愕无奈，手轻轻拍打着金硕珍的后背，说道：“你可能认错人了，我不是闵玧其。”  
金硕珍抽抽噎噎地胡闹，头拱在闵松月怀里，他的泪水胡乱如冷雨，挥挥洒洒下了十分钟止不住。清淡的衣物芳香剂萦绕包裹，他用脑袋蹭蹭闵松月的肩膀靠的近一些，手还扯着袖口。  
他看见极高的天空，透亮的蓝色均匀分布，点点白云点缀。金硕珍忽地想起闵玧其离开的那个上午，好像也是这样的天空，只是更高一些。那时他还很狼狈，并且一无所有地踏入绝境，可现在，虽然他仍然一无所有，却有了寻求幸福的定理。  
不是过去经历过的，而是未来你遇见的值不值得改变固有的认知。  
闵玧其被抛弃被遗忘，他不相信亲情却想成为金硕珍的家人。金硕珍被践踏被利用，他不相信感性的倾向却为了闵玧其放弃了理性的判断。  
他们不过是群无法被人知晓的亡命之徒，一生与命运厮杀与苦痛为伴，真正能改变他们的是彼此，也是自己。

完。

# 玧其给哥哥的卡里存了20531947032元卢旺达法郎，“2053 1947 0132”正好对应“我 爱 你”。


End file.
